Ashita ga Mienakute
by SheinFushigi
Summary: My tears are falling so hard. Am I really broken that much? Did all those things that Fine did was so hard to me...? I can no longer feel the bright light inside of me...


**Kinda sad... enjoy... :((**

* * *

**_My tears are falling so hard. Am I really broken that much? Did all those things that Fine did was so hard to me...? I can no longer feel the bright light inside of me..._  
**

* * *

**Rein's POV**

It was raining as hard as my tears were falling. I was regularly abused my no-longer precious sister,Fine. Well,she didn't really abuse me like hurting. I just...like...saved or sacrificed myself to her like when she was bullied,I'd protect her so instead,I get bullied. But now,I have no more energy to protect her. I sobbed so hard that I embraced my tears to my chest and buried my face on my knees. I'm only happy when...Bright is here...and when he is warming or cheering me up...I realized he loved Fine...I was hearing a loud knock. Probably Camelot...

"Rein-sama! It is time for dinner,hurry up to the Royal Dining Room or I will get angry!" She shouted.

I didn't answer and opened the window to jump outside. Unfortunately,I landed on my knees. I endured the pain and did not shout. I remembered my memories of jumping outside the kingdom. Fine was an idiotic coward,though.

_Flashback:_

_"Rein,I'm too scared to jump!"_

_"C'mon,Its not everyday we get to jump privately!"_

_"But! You know I'm a coward!"_

_"Ahaha! Eclipse don't like cowards!"_

_"Rein,you're offending!"_

_"Who cares? I'll hold you tight so you wouldn't fall."  
_

_"Alright...As-you-wish!"_

_End of Flashback_

I really hated it since tomorrow's the school and I would meet the 'bullies' again. My friends before was Mirlo and Sophie. They became bad though.

**XoXoXo**

**Rein's POV  
**

Today is Monday and there is school. Hate it since I would meet Sophie and Mirlo. Fine's friends are mean to me also. I am the trouble-maker of the whole FushigiBoshi and Sugoi no Wonderland. Everyone hates me. They should actually hate Fine. I hate her. The school bell rang and everyone went rushing inside the classroom. Keiko-sensei was our teacher for English subject. She has long golden hair until her waist which is wavy. She has pale skin and blue-green eyes like mine. She simply wore a white dress till her knees. Her white dress covered her neck and shoulders. It had a green ribbon with a pink rose. She was wearing flats that are colored white with a rose. Unlike before,she tied her hair. Her height is probably as tall as Mirlo is. I'm a 6th grader while Mirlo is a 9th grader. Rumor that Mirlo's classroom has a curse. The 2nd subject was Math. Our teacher is Mimiko-sensei. She has short green hair and golden eyes. She was wearing a blue dress with lots of frills. Her height is as tall Leonne is. Leonne's kind unlike Mirlo and Sophie. She is 8th grade.

**X****o****XoXo**

**Rein's POV**

It was lunch break,I decided to go and eat with Leonne. I used to eat with Mirlo though,until she blamed Fine for stealing her strawberry-like jewelry.

I looked for Leonne and saw her with Tio. "Oh,hey Rein!" She called to me. "It is an honor to see you well,Princess Rein" Said Tio,kneeling.

Leonne smacked Tio and shouted at him,"Tio,you moron! Rein isn't used to when people kneels at her!"

"Shumimwashenn..."

"Can you eat with me?"

"Sure! I was looking for you!"

"Let's eat at the roof"

"Gotcha!"

**XoXoXo**

**Rein's POV**

"Have you noticed that Sophie and Mirlo became mean?" I asked. "Yup,they bullied me last week..." She said sadly. "I see..."I muttered.

"You look gloomy today." She said. "Something wrong?"

"Because of Fine...I keep protecting her until she crossed the li-" I was cut off when Sophie and Mirlo came up.

"Well well,what are you two doing up here?" Mirlo asked in a angry tone as she slapped Leonne.

"Didn't we tell everyone under 9th grade that you can't eat here,especially YOU TWO!" Shouted Sophie and pulled my hair.

"Ow!"

"Stop it,Sophie!"

"Ara ara,you seem to have no respect to your elders!" She said as she pulled my hair harder and slapped me.

"Stop it!" Said a voice behind Mirlo. "Ara,Shade-sama,we are just teaching a lesson to these two ignorant students!" And slapped Leonne harder.

"I said stop! If you do not stop,I will report you,like it or not!" He shouted.

"Demo-!"

"Stop..!" He shouted as loud and as scary to make them leave. "A-Arigatou...Shade-sama..." Thanked Leonne while blushing. "It is nothing,but I need to talk to Rein."

"Eh...?"

* * *

**Sorry for not putting Fine in this chapter. And this is Rein's sad version. I'm gonna make Fine's sad version soon or not soon. Will be called: Kanashimi no Kuroshimi (Black Stains of Sorrow) while Ashita ga Mienakute means (Unable to See Tomorrow). (got that from Mermaid Melody but I made Kanashimi no Kuroshimi my own). If your asking what couple,if you read all my FushigiBoshi stories,you'll know!**


End file.
